Reawakening old
by KB Twilight
Summary: Rewritten version in profile.
1. Dreams Surf Contests and SandBall Fights

Warning: contains Major Spoilers. Slight Yaoi, Yuri (Starlights + Michiru/Haruka)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Ronin Warriors. If you don't know the Ronin Warriors how 'bout I fill you in so you can read this fic and not be lost:  
  
When they were 14 they stopped an evil floating head thingy named Tampa from taking over the mortal world with the help of mystical armors, a white tiger named White Blaze, a woman named Mia and a little boy named Yulie. They each control and get power from a certain element. The armors where each infused with one human virtue, and in truth there are nine armor (I'll introduce them all since sometime in the story I'm putting them all in the fic.) The armors were spilt into two groups, Ronin and Warlord. The Ronins had the power of elements; the Warlords had powers of a certain animal and a season.  
  
  
  
Ryo Sanada has the armor of Wildfire, power of fire, virtue of. well virtue, or goodness  
  
Kento Rei Faun has the armor of Hardrock, power of earth, virtue of justice  
  
Sage Date, armor of Halo, power of light or spirit, virtue of Wisdom  
  
Rowan Hashiba, armor of Strata, power of air, virtue of life  
  
Cye Mouri, armor of Torrent, power of water, virtue of Trust.  
  
  
  
Anubis, armor of Cruelty, power of spring and the Ogre, virtue of Loyalty  
  
Kale, armor of Corruption, power of winter and the Jackal, virtue of Obedience  
  
Sekhmet, armor of Venom, power of summer and the Cobra, virtue of Piety  
  
Dais, armor of Illusion, power of fall and the Tarantula, virtue of Serenity  
  
Tampa captured the Warlords and tricked them into serving him. Anubis was the first to turn against him, the Dais, Sekhmet, and finally Kale because his virtue made him stay. Anubis lost his life to save a woman named Kayura, who Tampa also captured. After Tampa was killed Kayura became Emperies of his realm (Youja-kai.)  
  
I don't think any of the Ronins actually live in Toyama but I have a habit of twisting things to where I like them. I'm making it to where Sage lives on the outskirts of Toyama; Rowen has an apartment a few miles from Sage's home. Ryo has an apartment in downtown. Cye also lives on the outskirts just on the other side of town. Kento lives in a house in downtown and his family owns the "Golden Dragon" A Chinese Restaurant (Was taken from the Gaiden move. His uncle does own this restaurant, just in New York.) I'm also taking Luna from the Gaiden movie. She was a girl that the Ronins met in New York; Ryo fell in love with her (or was it the other way around?). She died at the end of the movie.  
  
KB- I'm so glad everyone decided to join me. This is the sequel to my other fic Time Stream Mixup. I hope everyone enjoys my new idea, if you've read TSM but haven't read the side story "I've never, or, not yet anyway" I'd suggest you go do it 'cause I explain a lot of things in it and if you don't read it you'll be very lost. Oh and toward the end you may have to read Upstaged too, any of you that already have you would know that Kayura was the Emperies that was mentioned in that fic.  
  
Saceria- well on with the fic. (3rd person 'Hotaru' POV btw)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter one: Dreams, Surf Contests, and Sand-Ball Fights "Reawakening" By: Kuroi Bara no Twilight  
  
She woke up in a dark cavern as Sailor Saturn. Water dripped into a deep pool from an overlook above her. She worked her way to her feet and looked around, barely able to see through the darkness.  
  
Hotaru walked through the cave silently. It was a concerning difference from reality; the fact that her heels made no sound on the stone, she wasn't walking carefully. Her glaive also made no sound as she tapped it on the ground. She walked wordlessly through the dark cave towards a ray of sunlight in the center of the darkness. As she walked toward the light a figure came into view and she stopped. It was a man about Haruka's height. He had auburn hair falling slightly past his shoulders, and his eyes were hidden beneath an ancient monk hat. He had on what looked like a blue and white dress and held a golden staff. He had yet to notice her as she walked closer to him. When Hotaru was less than five feet from him he turned. He removed his hat to revile warm hazel eyes.  
  
Hotaru was shocked now to say the least. She took a step back as he walked forward. When he noticed that she was afraid of him he stopped and gave her a warm smile, "Don't worry. I didn't bring you here to harm you. I brought you here to give you a message, and ask for your help." In his eyes Hotaru could tell that he was sincere so she nodded for him to continue, "Thank you for hearing me out." His smile deepened, "Five years ago I was killed while trying to stop a great evil force from getting into this world. My message is one that you mustn't tell the other Senshi." Hotaru seemed startled to learn that this man was dead but nodded as his look turned to a pleading one. "The force that I helped banish left us a surprise. A few weeks ago your princess was attacked by three of his brother's followers. He plans to destroy her, before she can rid the world of darkness."  
  
After listening to his words Hotaru finally found her voice, "If this brother plans to destroy Serenity why do you tell me not to tell the others? What favor do you ask of me?!? Who are you?"  
  
He held up a hand to silence her, "My name is Anubis. I tell you not to tell the other Senshi of this because they can do nothing to correct this problem. Neither can the Tantei, which they will no doubt ask for help. The only kind of power that can defeat him is the power that killed his brother. I have been told that you will come across the young men that destroyed Tampa very soon. When you do find them they can lead you to a place called the Dynasty, you will find me there." Hotaru reached out toward his suddenly retreating figure with more questions. Anubis turned back and smiled, "I'm sorry if I've confused you child. You will understand once you find them." With that his staff glowed and she found herself once again in her own bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hotaru calmly set up in her bed and tried to remember what had happened, not only in her dream but also in the past few weeks. Yusuke had quickly become good friends with the fifteen-year-old girl. She smiled as she thought of the time Haruka had come home from the temple quite drunk, Setsuna and Kuronue had gotten on her case greatly. Michiru's sister Aerial had come to visit and was currently the only other person in the house.  
  
Haruka keep talking about how Haruka's little sister, Hotaru never knew she had was coming to visit. She remembered hearing about how Haruka's sister had died once and they had to bring her back to life.  
  
Hotaru yawned as she looked at the clock; it was almost time to get up. After school today Aerial had promised to take her to the beach.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hotaru came running down the stairs and plowed into Michiru. Her "mother" just giggled as Hotaru wished her a good morning and grabbed a pop tart on the way out the door. She looked over at her little sister and laughed as Aerial shook the orange juice carton in vein and started whining.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena raced in the door right as the last bell rang. She heard familiar laugher and set down just as Yaten faked a shocked expression and made a snide comment, "Oh my goodness! The queen of tardiness is actually on time." Everyone that heard him started laughing and Serena's cheeks got hot. Amy smiled but didn't laugh, "Oh yeah Yaten. What's the best you and Seiya can do to be up on time without your mommies?"  
  
Seiya sweatdropped and spoke up, just wasn't heard, "Hey now, don't bring me into this conversation!" Lita didn't even notice him as she sneered, "By mommies you mean Taiki right?" The said last member of the Lights sweatdropped but nodded, "its true. If I didn't play alarm clock every morning I'm sure neither of them would be here." They all shared a good laugh before the day began.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At lunchtime in Han'a High in Toyama five teenage boys sat under an oak tree in the school year. They all laughed as the biggest boy, which resembled a dumb jock (at least that's what he let everyone think) dropped his sandwich and started crying. A smaller boy with rusty colored hair patted his best friend on the shoulder, "Ah, it's ok Kento. The ground was just destined to eat your lunch for ya'." Kento whimpered but straightened up as he got an idea, "Hey dudes we need a vacation from school. How about we go to the beach after class today. We'd have to stop by our houses to pick up swimsuits though. Cye would agree with me, it'd be fun!" Cye was obviously the boy that had made the sandwich comment because his eyes lit up and he nodded vigorously. Another boy with messy blue hair named Rowan also nodded, though with less enthusiasm. A forth boy called Ryo who had shaggy black hair smiled, "yeah, we've all been working way to hard. Some surf and sun would be good for us!" The 5th boy, a blond boy known to the female student body as the most date worthy of all the males in the school, but known to his friends as Sage looked around with grayish-violet eyes that clearly said he didn't want to go, but after noticing he was greatly outnumbered he too agreed.  
  
They put their hands together and cheered, but broke up afterwards due to the bell going off over their heads.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hotaru stepped out the door to her high school class as the last bell rang. Aerial had made it clear she was going to meet her here and walk with her to the subway. Several other students passed her before she heard a crash that sounded an awful lot like someone running into a trashcan. She walked towards the school trash bends to see Aerial lying on the floor covered in banana peals and other trash. It wasn't until Aerial started laughing that she did. The former stood up with a little help and brushed herself off, "Well Hotaru, got your swimsuit?" Hotaru nodded and Aerial continued, "I was coming to pick you up when I noticed this cute senior staring at me so I stared back. I just forgot to stop walking." She pasted on a loop-sided grin and grabbed her young friends arm, "come on. We need to go or we'll miss our train."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A.N. Ok I'm going to stop pretending like I don't know the Ronins now. It's getting annoying.)  
  
Ryo paused in making his sand castle only long enough to flick sand at Rowan, who was laying on a dune reading a textbook and minding his own business. Thus the sand-ball fight between the two began. It wasn't long before they dragged Kento into the fight, and when one of Kento's sand- balls hit Sage right between the eyes it brought him in as well. Cye was playing with a crab when Rowan decided to be mean and pelted him with sand- balls until they were hardly able to tell it was the same boy.  
  
The sand-ball fight that had started between Rowan and Ryo and had quickly gather the other three continued until Cye made the comment that it was amazing that they hadn't hit anyone else on the beach. Kento nodded and threw a sand-ball at Ryo, who ducked making Kento's sand-ball hit a 15-year- old girl in the back of the head.  
  
She calmly stood up and brushed the sand out of her shoulder-length raven hair before turning to them and smiling, "I think you jinxed yourselves." Cye blushed and the boys set out to apologize to her. She smiled again calmly, "It's ok, my friends do the same thing so I'm use to it. My names Hotaru by the way." They each apologized to her again and introduced themselves. She pointed at the boy's surfboards and asked, "Are you going to go surfing anytime soon? My friend Aerial is out there right now, when she gets back maybe we can all go show each other what we can do?" It was only then that the boys noticed the girl that was walking towards them and waving, "Hey Hotaru! Did you find some friends?" They then proceeded to look this new comer over. She was about their age, nineteen. She had long wavy pure blond hair pulled back into a high ponytail and crystalline blue eyes. She wore a strapless baby blue bikini and a warm smile on her face, "I heard the part about surfing, and I'm game!"  
  
In truth there were only two surfboards, Cye's board and Kento's (which he had borrowed from Cye.) The two of them agreed and left right as Rowen threw a sand-ball at the area where Cye had been sitting. The four remaining sat back to watch as their friends caught what Kento later nicknamed the Tsunami.  
  
The three hit the killer wave and it wasn't long until Kento's board turned over. Neither of the other two surfers paid him much heed except for Aerial's taunting, "Seems your friend isn't cut out for the big ones. I've been surfing my whole life do you think you can beat me?" Cye smirked and pulled a move that splashed Aerial before speeding on, "So have I. We'll see who can top who." The wet blond looked surprised at first before smiling at her opponent, "Yes, we shall see."  
  
The remaining Ronins laughed as they saw how fast Kento wiped out. Hotaru also giggled, "Looks like Aerial and Cye are both going to have good competition." The wave doubled over removing their friends from view. Right before it closed both teens emerged from the funnel and rode the dieing wave onto shore. The Ronins stood shocked, they had never met anyone who could beat Cye in anything dealing with the water. Hotaru just clapped and ran over to hug Aerial's neck then surprisingly gave Cye one as well, "That was awesome!! You two did so good!!"  
  
Rowen and Ryo ran over to congratulant them as well until they heard a moan and Sage's laugher. Kento had washed onto the beach when the wave had died. He was sprawled out with his board still strapped to his right ankle, "Oh man that sucked. Guys, can we get some food I'm hungry."  
  
Cye started laughing also, "But Kento, you're always hungry." Rowen nodded and in a heavy New York accent added, "yeah, besides. You ate about five hamburgers before we got here." The girls joined in the laugher before Hotaru agreed, "I know the feeling. I haven't eaten since before noon and I'm getting a bit hungry. Why don't we all go to the bar down the road? I'm not from Toyama but I saw it on the way in."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They had all agreed with her idea and ended up gaining new friends. As they finished their hamburgers; and Kento finished the story of how they had spilt the duty of waking up Rowen over the weekdays when they lived together, they each told what their method to wake the lazy teen was and had all shared a good laugh when Sage told about the paper towels up each nostril method. That was when Rowen struck, "Hey I've got an idea! How about we call this woman we know for a get-together of old friends and new ones." Hotaru smiled as Aerial, and the other Ronins, all put on clueless expression as to what was going through the bearer of Strata's head. Hotaru answered that question, "Rowen Hashiba. Are you asking Aerial and myself to come over for dinner tomorrow." He nodded, "Yeah something like that. We'd have to call Mia first, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind. I mean she's got that mansion and everything. And besides, Aerial and fish-boy seem to be hitting it off pretty good." The two blushed, phone numbers were traded and the date was made.  
  
Hotaru smiled then remembered Haruka's sister was coming in tomorrow and would be lonely if she had no one she knew to hang out with, "Ok, but can we bring someone else along? She's flying in and has no one else to stay with." Ryo shrugged, "I don't see why not." Kento just happened to look at his watch and screamed, "Man! Ma is gonna kill me. I was supposed to help with the Restaurant and it closed at ten! It's eleven!" Aerial jumped up and grabbed Hotaru's hand, "Haruka and Michiru are going to kill us. I told them I'd borrow for the afternoon not the night!! It was nice meeting you guys, see you tomorrow." If it hadn't been for the super senses they got from the armors they wouldn't have heard the last of her goodbye because she was out the door and heading for the subway.  
  
Rowan laughed and slapped Cye's back, "I think you just found your perfect girl" 


	2. White Tigers and Starry Eyed Movies

Disclaimer: No own Yu Yu Hakusho, Sailor Moon, or Ronin Warriors  
  
Note: Sorry for any confusion caused by the last chapter. If I completely lost you just email me foxgirl_18@yyhmail.com, and I'll clear it you for you.  
  
KB: I just realized how much stuff I plan to throw into this story. Reawakening is either going to be twice as long as Time Stream Mixup or I'm going to be adding another story before Fantasy. Well that really can't be said cause I've already done that. The new addition to the family is "A Haunting Past" It takes place the same time Fantasy does though, so I can't add what I need in this fic to that one.  
  
I also realized that I forgot to tell pairings in the last chapter (one of the reasons I told you to read "I've never, or, not yet anyways" and "Time Stream Mixup") so here's a list:  
  
Serena + Darien, Raye + Chad, Kurama + Yaten, Yusuke + Keiko, Taiki + Amy, Michiru + Haruka, Setsuna + Kuronue, Kuwabara + Yukina, Rowen + Kayura, Kento + Elowin (oc, read Upstaged), I have ideas for the rest of the pairings so don't tell me to pair certain people!!  
  
Saceria: Enjoy  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Reawakening" Chapter two: White Tigers and Starry Eyed Movies By: Kuroi Bara no Twilight  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"YOU WANT TO DO WHAT??" Haruka was none too pleased to hear about the dinner plans Aerial and Hotaru had made. The latter two just sat on the couch and let Haruka vent. If she got it out of her system they would be aloud to go, "after getting back at midnight you tell me you want to go back tomorrow because you meet some cute guys." Aerial nodded slightly and Hotaru giggled, "Aerial found a boyfriend that loves water just as much as she does." Aerial's face reddened greatly and she smack her younger companion on the back of the head with a blank expression on her face and no expression behind her voice, "He's not my boyfriend. I just met him he couldn't possibly be my boyfriend." Then a smile covered her face and a dreamy look worked its way into her eyes, "even though he's really cute. He's sweet and he's a good surfer. He has these amazing green eyes, they're the color of the sea and." She stopped quickly and blushed when she realized everyone in the room was staring at her. (Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Kuronue, and Hotaru)  
  
Setsuna chuckled, "I don't know he sounds like you want him to be your boyfriend." Aerial's face just got redder and she mumbled incoherently. Hotaru smiled and turned to her "father," "Haruka-papa, we are going to be at this woman's house, I think they said her name is Mia. She's 20 something so it's not like we're just going to be in the house with five teenage boys." Michiru nodded, "She has you beat there Haruka." The said Sailor Uranus glared at her girlfriend before Hotaru spoke up again, "We'll take Luna with us. She'll keep us out of trouble." Aerials blush left and she nodded, "Yeah! They already said it was ok to bring her. We're going swimming!"  
  
Haruka sighed, and being greatly outnumbered nodded her approval. The girls cheered and went upstairs to get ready for bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Luna arrived sometime in the night and got what few hours of sleep she could before having to get ready for school. Haruka had filled her in on everything that was going on so she put a swimsuit in her school bag. Haruka had only known the name of the boy Aerial had a crush on so that's all she knew. Michiru had said there were five boys and a woman but neither of them knew anyone's name but Cye's.  
  
During first period "Advanced Geometry" Luna chewed on the eraser of her pencil in confusion, 'Cye huh? Where have I heard that name before?'  
  
The teacher continued talking but Luna didn't hear a word she said. That is until Lita reached over and shook her shoulder, bringing her out of her thoughts, "Hey you must be Haruka's sister. Aerial's been talking about you for weeks. My name's Lita Kino." Luna smiled, "I'm Luna ten'ou. Nice to meet you." That's when Amy poked her other side, "My name's Amy. But personally I think we should do interdictions later and pay attention now."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After school that day Hotaru waited outside the school just like she had done the day before, but today she was waiting on two people. But unlike yesterday, when the two came around the corner Hotaru didn't have to pull one of them out of the garbage.  
  
Luna was dressed in light blue jeans, a black tank top partly covered by an orange jacket and white sneakers. Her long black hair was pulled into a small braid and held in place by a large orange ribbon. A smile covered both Luna's face and Aerials as the two discussed their days. From the small bits Hotaru picked up Luna had met the whole gang and they seemed to have taken a liking to her.  
  
It was Hotaru's turn to smile as Aerial waved at her in a style that resembled the way Botan waved. The two older teens ran up and caught Hotaru under the arms then proceeded to carry her to the subway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mia sat at her computer trying to understand some new information she had found in her grandfather's files, with Rowen's help. Every few minutes she would chuckle at the noises she heard downstairs. Most of the sounds consisted of Cye yelling at Kento to get out of the kitchen. Sage was sitting the table, mainly because he was the only one of the four besides Cye that knew how. Ryo and Kento were going around the house removing all proof of the five of them being Ronins. The only pictures they left were ones of them without their armors and the one of the five of them plus Mia and Yulie that they had taken in New York. Kayura had come a few minutes ago and was now help Cye keep Kento away from the food. Kento's girlfriend, Elowin had also arrived and was helping the Water bearing in MAKING the food. Elowin was a skinny girl with deep baby blue eyes and short shaggy reddish-orange hair.  
  
Mia looked out the window as she saw three figures walking up her driveway. She leaned out to listened to them talk, "I don't know guy, maybe you got the wrong directions Hotaru." "Yeah. They didn't mention anything about a mansion." That was when they heard the scream. Mia giggle and turned to Rowen smiling, "Looks like they met White Blaze." Then the two went downstairs to open the door.  
  
Mia and Rowen made it to the door at the same time Sage was opening it. The three of them stepped out onto the porch and saw Aerial pressed against the wall with a terrified expression on her face. Hotaru looked amazed, "That's a tiger you're petting you know!!" The other three made it onto the porch and gasped as they saw whom their young friend was talking to. Ryo's face instantly went from shock to having tears of relief run down his cheeks, "Luna?"  
  
Luna looked up from having her face nestled in the tiger's fur when she heard her name whispered and gasped. Her blue eyes instantly widened at the sight that met them. She worked her way to her feet and slowly walked towards the Ronins. "Rowen, Cye, Kento . Ryo." As Wildfire's name escaped her lips a tear hit the floor.  
  
(A.N. For those of you who are wondering why she didn't say Sage's name too, it's because in Gaiden she died before she could meet him)  
  
Ryo stepped in front of the other Ronins as Luna ran up and caught his neck in a giant hug, "I missed you guys so much. My sister found me after you guys left America. She has a friend that used some kind of power to revive me. I've been living with her this whole time but I never forgot about you." She lifted her eyes and looked at each of them directly, "I missed all of you so much." Sage and the girls stayed out of it but the said four boys all embraced the small girl in a huge hug.  
  
Aerial, Hotaru, Kayura and Elowin all looked a little clueless at this exchange, but the other two just smiled (having heard all about this after Luna had died.) It wasn't long before Kayura got a very jealous look on her face and dragged Rowen off inside the house, he would explain what had just happened to her, oh she would make sure of that ~evil grin~.  
  
Mia introduced herself with a smile and dragged everyone into the house. The seating for dinner started with Ryo, Luna sat on his left. On Luna's other side sat Aerial, and Hotaru and Mia made sure Cye sat by Aerial. Next was Kento, then Elowin. The next chair was empty. Then sat Hotaru, and then Mia. Kayura sat on Mia's other side and she made sure Rowen took the next seat. Finally Sage sat between his best friend and their leader. Mia informed them that they were waiting on one more person before they could eat and Kento started whining.  
  
Everyone else laughed and Hotaru giggled, "You sound like Serena!" Aerial nodded and Luna laughed, she had only seen Serena once but that was at lunch so she had gotten a pretty good idea of what she was like.  
  
The last one to arrive was a handsome boy about Hotaru's age. He wore a smile on his face to match any smile Yusuke had ever worn. He sat down beside Hotaru and introduced himself as Yulie Yamano.  
  
(A.N. For any of you who have seen normal pictures of Yulie you're probably thinking I'm crazy for calling him handsome, but I've seen him in the last OAV "Message" and he's cute!!)  
  
Food was finally served and besides some miner chitchat among the group the rest of the meal was pretty uneventful. Sage, Cye and the girls all pitched in afterwards to cleanup while the others got out swimsuits and a couple of raft-looking things out of the basement. Following this, the group, minus Elowin and Mia, changed for a little "pool party;" only using the lake behind Mia's house in place of a pool.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was well after midnight before the girls left for home. Mia had offered to put up rooms for them since tomorrow was a Saturday and they didn't have school to worry about but they declined. After thanking their new, and old friends for a wonderful afternoon the trio started back toward the subway. When the train stopped in Tokyo Aerial and Luna found their younger friend sound asleep in their laps.  
  
Luna put Hotaru on her back piggyback style and carried her to the house. Aerial opened the door as silently as she could and prayed the someone up there liked her enough to put the tom-boy member of the Sailor Senshi to bed before they got home. Unfortunately no one seemed to like her that much. "Do I even want to ask why you three are so late?" They turned to the living room where Haruka sat on the couch staring blankly into space. Luna tiptoed past her companion and went upstairs to tuck in Hotaru. Aerial laughed in defeat, "Gomen ni Haruka-san. We were having so much fun that time got away from us. Mia has this awesome lake in the back of her house and well, we got carried away."  
  
Haruka merely shook her head and allowed Aerial to slip past her and catch up on much needed rest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Luna's POV  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I couldn't believe it, after all this time I finally got to see Ryo again. Heck he'd even asked me out when the others weren't listening. The date was tonight, Saturday night, and the plan was perfect. All five of them were coming, along with the girlfriends of the ones that had them, so it would be a big-ass double date. I was to bring along Aerial, and search for a date for Sage Date (no pun intended). Cye and Sage thought it was just going to the movies and hanging out with their friends like they did every Saturday night. Aerial thought I just wanted to see the town, and I don't remember what crazy lie I told Mina to get her to agree but she did. Ryo had told me all about Sage's fan club and the fact that he had turned them all down but still had the small habit of flirting with cute girls that didn't go to his school. When he told me to find Sage a date, Mina instantly popped into my mind, both single beautiful blondes that had the entire other gender population at their beck-and-call. Ryo and I where playing match maker for our friends, and they wouldn't even know what hit them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama wandered down the street with no real direction in mind. He had been planning on visiting Healer but he knew the Lights were recording for a movie and couldn't be bothered. He was brought out of his thoughts with a laugh when he saw Keiko dragging Yusuke down the street, the latter with a large shopping bag in each hand. Yusuke stopped when he heard the failure laughter and walked over to his friend with a look on his face that clearly read "save me!!!" Kurama snickered again and shook his head, "Gomen ni Yusuke, but I have no interest in upsetting your girlfriend. Besides you two make such a lovely couple." Yusuke glared at his them smiled, "Ok be that way, but I won't save you from yours either."  
  
This barely had time to register to the Kitsune's ears before his face met the ground and he gained a little over a hundred pounds. He landed with a light "oof" and his attacker with a "Kuu-channn!!" Yusuke was in a state of hysteria and Keiko looked very confused as to why a member of the three lights had just plowed over Kurama and used a small form of his real name, "Um, did I miss something here?" Yusuke was still laughing at Kurama's predicament but tried to answer his girlfriend through giggles, "Well you see Keiko. *Mr.* Kou here isn't really available to his female public anymore if you know what I mean." Keiko noticed the emphasize on Mr. But didn't pay much attention to it, "You said girlfriend Yusuke."  
  
By this time Kurama and the male Star Healer had made it to their feet; Yaten grinned, "Well you see, it's a little complicated. I know all about the Tantei, and, well." Kurama stood next to the flustered starlight dusting himself off as he finished his girlfriend's sentence, "It would be much easier just to show you Keiko. Much like myself with Youko, Yaten and the others also have a different form." Yaten acted innocent throwing his hand behind his head with a laugh, "Yeah and I'm in the different one right now." Then the idol got a subspecies look on his face, "Youko? What's a Youko?"  
  
All other three people on the sidewalk laughed innocently, not believing that the smartest member of the Urameshi team had let something so important slip so easily. Kurama cringed at his error, "This would also be easier to show than tell you, but unfortunately I can't right now."  
  
"Hey ya guys!!" Kuwabara ran up from behind Yusuke with a large grin, "Yukina and I are going to the movies tonight!! She wanted to know if you guys wanted to come." Yusuke laughed, "You actually got a date with her, congrats." Then he leaned over to Kurama and whispered to light for anyone but a Kitsune to hear, "Hiei's not gonna be happy. So let's try to save our necks and not tell him." Kurama nodded then turned back to Kuwabara, "We'd love to Kuwabara."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
KB- Well?? How was it? I hope I didn't get too far off topic, when I started this fic I had a vague point B, but I didn't know how to get from point A to that little blur and now I KINDA have it figured out.  
  
Soffia- I think she forgot.  
  
KB- I didn't forget!!! I'd like to thank Black Aura-Sama and Lady-Star77 for their much-appreciated reviews, Thanks you guys. ;_; you defeated my writer's block ~Points to a pile of rubble that used to be her writer's block~ ^.^  
  
Saceria- Tell her how it is so she can keep writing.  
  
Soffia- ~"nods"~ What're you going to work on now KB, you can't just not write, I've never seen you without some notebook or keyboard in your hands.  
  
KB- ~giggles~ Well, I'm either going to try to work on this story, or write another chapter on "Upstaged." Or maybe I could work on "Fantasy," or maybe "A Haunted Past." I have a vague idea for the prequel to "Upstaged," I think I'm gonna call it: "Warlord of Forest." But that's just a working title.  
  
Saceria- /or she could go to sleep and give us some peace/  
  
KB- ~glares~ I heard that ~Dust cloud is seen~ and I heard the "moron" comment too!!  
  
Soffia- ~Sigh~ Hard to believe she's fighting with herself ni?? Saceria and I don't have bodies. Check back for the next chapter and I apologies for my mistress' stupidity. 


	3. Pools of Shimmering Light

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Ronin Warriors.  I do own Aerial and Elowin though.

KB- Well how is it so far?  I know I got kinda vague in the last chapter but I'm gonna try to make up for it in this one.  I actually know where I'm going with this now!!

Twins- ~anime style fall~ -_-U  

Soffia- ~recovers~ uh KB, I thought you had the story planned out before.

KB- Nope!!  I never had a plan for Time Stream Mixup, which is probably why it's so bad in the first few chapters.  I kinda knew what I was doing for the short, I had no clue for Warlord of Forest it was just for explaining Elowin, and Upstaged was pretty much making things up as I went along.

Saceria- ~sarcastically~ I would have never known

KB- But I just sat down and made up a story map for the TSM Family.  I have up until Cold Strike of Death figured out and I have some of its first chapter written.  

Saceria- Good for you.

KB- Ok, on with the story, and please, if you've read thus far and enjoy it.  Go read the other stories I've mention if you haven't.  Especially Upstaged cause no one seems to like it and I'm sad.  Ok R+R here we go

Saceria- no here we don't go.  In this chapter there are many mentions of the events of Upstaged so you pretty much have to read it, or at least the fourth chapter.

KB- Ok now, here we go!!!

(I made a mistake in the last chapter.  Elowin's hair isn't orange at all it's deep red.  And she's five foot tall if you need to know.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What do you mean by movie?  The last time we went to the movies Kento got us kicked out remember."

"Shut up Sage.  It could have happened to anyone."  Rowen snickered, "Oh yeah, anyone could have eaten the concession stand out of business."   

Cye cleared his trough to stop the laughter that had erupted from the other Ronins, "It's at the theater in Tokyo."

"Why?"  Sage had gotten very suspicious of his fellow Ronins lately, mainly Rowen and Kento.  The group felt it was their job in life to get him a girlfriend and they'd tried almost everything, except blind dates.  That's what he was sure they were doing now.  Well truthfully he was the only one without a girlfriend now but who needed a girlfriend when you had a fan club to try and escape from.

"No reason, we just felt like gong to the movies."  Ryo offered this answer but there was a glint in his eye.  Ryo had always been an awful liar and he could never hide anything from Sage.  But maybe this was just a glint of getting to see Luna again; Sage knew Ryo had given up trying to lie to him, hadn't he?

"So what'd yeh Buddy."  Sage sighed, more from the scam possibility then Rowen's bad grammar, "Whatever."  Kento grabbed his arm and lifted the stunned Warrior out of his chair, "Ok then, let's go 'cause we have to meet Elowin and Kayura before heading to the subway."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh Darien, please lets go see a movie.  There's this really good one out, I've wanted to see it so bad and Raye said it was a great movie for Dates.  She went to see it with Chad last week."

"You really want to see this movie Serena?"

"Of course I do."

"Ok then, let's go."

"Really?"

"Anything for you Meatball Head."

(KB/Saceria- ~gag~ Mushy, you can tell Soffia wrote this can't you?)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aerial, Luna and Mina arrived at the theater at the same time Yaten and the Tantei did.  Kurama walked over to the smaller group, "Well this is a strange coincidence meeting you here."  Mina nodded, glaring at him for taking her Yaten away, and introduced them to Luna who looked utterly lost but Aerial kept scanning the crowd for their dates.

"Aerial, we're over here!!"  She turned as she heard her new boyfriend calling her name.  Cye, Ryo and the two girls were waving.  Kento was smirking and Rowen was talking to Sage who looked like he had been forced to come, or had been tricking into coming.  Mina broke off her conversation with the Tantei to walk over to the taller girl's side, "So which one is my date?  Please tell me it's the cute blonde."  Aerial smiled remembering the look on Sage's face, "Yep, his name is Sage."

"Sage Date!!"  It was a whisper but it came from Mina and Keiko so everyone within five feet of them could hear.  Stars came to Mina's eyes as she clasped her hands together and laughed, "Sage is the hottest guy in the neighboring schools.  He has a fan club that's as big as Sailor V's.  And he's my date!!"

"Don't get too exited."  Mina looked up questionly at the elder Kitsune, "It looks like he either doesn't know he's on a date and expects it, or he doesn't want to be on a date."  The stars evaporated instantly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sage glared at Rowen as he finished his explanation of the surprise date Cye and Aerial had set him up on.  Rowen keep talking, something about how great Aerial had made her friend sound but Sage tuned him out.  He glanced at the group Cye had called out to.  Aerial had stopped waving and was listing to a boy with long red hair.  In their group he saw Luna, Aerial, the red head, another taller red head, a boy he couldn't get a clear look at, the idol Yaten Kou, and three other girls.  His surprise date had to be one of those.  The taller, dumber looking, red head had his arm on the shorter, teal headed, girl's shoulder s it couldn't be her.  That left the other two; he only hoped it wasn't the blonde that looked at him with stars in her eyes, but knowing his luck…..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 'Of course it was the blonde.'  Aerial had just introduced them to her friends.  After getting closer looks at the group he recognized them as the Reikai Tantei that had helped them rescue Kayura.  And his date, Minako Aino, reminded him strongly of Sailor V.  He only hoped Sailor V wasn't as talkative or starry-eyed as Mina.  

The group stood at the concession stand waiting for then to get Kento's food.  If nothing else they got a lot of money.  Most of the group had just decided to find their seats, Sage started to go with them with Mina on his heals talking up a storm.  Yusuke and Kuwabara were arguing on what kinds of junk food to get when Cye suddenly snickered.  They stops and Cye gained their attention and that of Rowen and Kayura.  "I get the feeling that Aerial did that on purpose."  He shook his head still giggling, "Poor Sage."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Serena and Darien sat on the back row.  Serena had her head on Darien's shoulder and would cling to him every time something happened.  It was about to end, the part where the hero kisses the girl.  Darien leaned over to kiss her.  Slowly closing their eyes; almost there.  (KB- Yeah right, I have to find a way to stop this)  

The screen exploded.  Pieces of whatever sharp material it was made out of flew everyway.  Serena looked at what was left of the screen as ten Youja jumped through the empty space, not that she knew what they were of course.  Most of the normal humans in the theater were already running for the door by the time this happened abut the ones that remanded in the room were forced to stay as one of the Youja placed a wall of Ki over the doorway.  The same Youja walked to the front of the others and drew a scythe, "We are looking for Princess Serenity."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"There's someone here!!  After Serenity!!"  Raye jumped back from the fires that threatened to engulf her with their fearful height.  She turned to the other Senshi that sat in the room with her, Amy, Lita, Taiki, and Seiya.  "Where is Serena?"  

"She went to the movies with Darien."  Seiya offered.

"Then we have to go get her, she could be in serious danger even with his, Mina's, Yaten's, and the Tantei's help."  The others nodded as they stood to follow Raye out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Did you feel that?"  Haruka jumped up with the surge of power.  "I did, it wouldn't take much to sense strength like that."  Michiru whispered as she walked up behind her koi.  

"Michiru-mama.  Haruka-papa.  Was that a new foe?"

The pair turned to see Hotaru already dressed as Saturn with her head resting on the staff of the glaive.  "If so the inners might need our assistance."  The older girls swapped glances before nodding at their "daughter."

"Uranus Planet Power!!"

"Neptune Planet Power!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At first the Ronins were stunned, Kayura controlled the Youja now.  Kayura though, seemed more worried about Kale, Sekhmet, and Dais who had been at the castle.  Elowin was the first to rise to her feet.  She drew a pendent in the shape of a golden leaf from her pocket and held it before her face chanting in an unknown language.  After seconds the pendent exploded a shower of gold flew around her slender body.  When it disappeared, her battle outfit, a brown tank top with one sleeve cut off and ending just above her navel and brown pants with slits every foot or so, replaced her green tee-shirt and blue jeans.  At her waist hung a pair of twin jitte (The same type of sword Kayura uses).  After she transformed it didn't take the five boys to follow in her footsteps and go into subarmor.

Kayura still looked a bit stunned but the other three girls were in shock.  Mina glanced over her shoulder to see Keiko, Yaten and Yukina wore similar expressions on their faces but the Tantei didn't seem bothered and were ready for battle.  She knew they were after Serena, and she saw her setting in the back almost literally in Darien's lap.  Serena was pretty much useless in that battle she guessed; she glanced at Yaten again and he nodded at her.  He saw him duck under the seat so the normal humans in the back of the theater wouldn't see him transform so she did the same.

"Venus Crystal Power!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

((Keiko's POV))

Well I see now what the boys meant by girlfriend.  I'm not sure if I'm disappointed or relieved.  I'm disappointed probably because that means Taiki and Seiya and Starlights too.  And I'm relieved because that means Kurama's not gay.  'Can't win 'um all I guess.'   

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

((Normal POV))

The Ronins had all noticed Mina transform but they didn't say anything, they were too busy fighting the Youja.  Kento nailed one in the gut with a punch that could have toppled an elephant, it didn't budge.  Instead it seemed to smile at him as it threw him across the room.  Rowen caught one with his signature spiny-kick-thingy and smirked as he heard what he though was its neck break. (Saceria- I didn't think Youja had necks O.o)  But he was sent to the floor as streaks of pain shot up his leg.  The other Ronins weren't fairing well either, Elowin had blood pouring from a wound on her forehead and one of her jitte had broken at the base.

A new door was made in the wall as Uranus' sure kill ripped through the wood.  The mortals, excluding certain girlfriends of Tantei and Ronins, filed out in a less than an orderly manner.  After the frightened people cleared out of the path eight Senshi appeared in their place.

"Sailor Moon are you alright?"  Serena looked up to see Mercury offering her a hand.  She transformed as she took it and Darien followed shortly.  The group looked towards the battle; the Tantei were fairing as badly as the Ronins were but no one but the Tantei and Ronins knew what was going on and neither of their analysis's were complete.  

The Youja that had first spoken hadn't entered any brawl and seemed to be the ringleader.  He turned as he felt something coming at him at high speeds.  Lita was sailing towards him with a seemingly powerful kick.  She was less than three feet from him when he raised his arms to chest level.  The air around him began to shimmer and when Lita's foot made contact she went through him.  But she didn't come out the other side.  He lowered his arms a few seconds after Lita disappeared; everyone in the theater had stopped fighting.  The Youja, excluding the leader, straightened as though they were receiving orders from Talpa and quickly retreated through the remainders of the screen.  The leader collapsed as a neither spirit exited his body, closed its eyes and began to chant.  

Yusuke had forced Keiko and Yukina to leave, and Haruka had done the same to Aerial and Luna (the former was quite unhappy).  The twenty beings that remained stared speechless as the spirit chanted.  All were rather edgy but no one knew what to do.  That's when the chain started; the spirit's eyes snapped open glowing red.  The room started to shake and the floor seemed to turn into water.  And just like the shimmering pool Lita fell into, the eleven Senshi, three Tantei, five Ronins, Elowin and Kayura disappeared through the floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

KB- Hehehehehe, cliffy.

Soffia- -_-U

Saceria- Hmmm, not as bad as your other junk.  

KB- WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT ***AS* BAD???**

Saceria- ~Cowers~ well you have to admit your last chapter was a piece of shit.  

KB- O.O ………………

Soffia- ~"edges" towards the door~ good going sis now you made her mad.  Good luck, I hope you're in one piece when I return.

Saceria- Thanks for nothing

KB- ~glares~ come here Saceria

Saceria- Eep!!  ~"runs"~

KB- ~"chases" Saceria with a mallet~ 

Soffia- -_-U Well R+R and don't forget to check out the other fics KB has posted.  I know I'll see you soon, but ~"glances" at the chase~ I'm not so sure if Saceria will.


	4. Rise of Ammit and change of history

Disclaimer: Nopey nope nope nope.  Does Kuroi look Japanese, didn't think so.  She no own anything she put in this fic 

Yusuke- -_-U Uh KB…..  Are you feeling ok????

Amy- /I think she hit her head…….. Wouldn't be the first time/ KB, why are you referring to yourself in the third person??

KB- ~Walks into the room~ Hey guys!!  What are you talking about, I haven't been in here.

Shadow figure at the computer- But I have

KB, Yusuke + Amy- ~Scream and Run away~

Shadow figure- ~removes cloak to be…………….. Edward form Cowboy Bebop~ Hehe, Edward thinks Kuroi-Kuroi, Amy-Amy and Yusuke-person funny.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soffia- KB, it was just Ed.  Now stop hiding in the closet and go write the fic before she makes all the Characters do the hokey-pokey.

Saceria- ^o^ I wanna see that!!!

KB- R+R

(KB still doesn't know how to spell Emperors or Emperies.  She now thinks it's the latter but would be grateful for some assistance on this one)

KB- I apologize in advance for this chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Dais!!  Have you noticed something strange happening to the Youja??"

"Hai, they're thinning.  At first I thought it was because Kayura has taken their old master's place, but that was so long ago.  I'm not sure."  The reply to his question only confused him more but answers from Dais usually did that; in the end the Venom Warlord decided to just keep his mouth shut.  The pair sat in silence in the meeting room until the door creaked open.  They turned to see their fellow Warlord with a distressed look decorating his scared visage.

"Kayura and Lady Elowin have been gone too long don't you agree?"  Dais smiled at the younger warrior's protectiveness of their emperies. 

"You worry too much.  But I agree that something isn't right, I believe both of you are on to something."  A streak of lightening flashed by the open window as rain suddenly began to flood the skies.  Winds began to pick up to great speeds before blowing through the window and knocking over a stone tablet that had previously resting on the wall surrounded by the now distinguished incense sticks.

All three Warlords were standing now but Kale was the one to walk over and pick up the tablet off the stone floor and set it back in its spot.  "I suppose that's our answer."  Dais and Sekhmet nodded and the three of them left the room to find their Yoroi.  Carved on the stone tablet were the Kanji symbols for Toshitada Kona, better known as Anubis of the Cruelty Armor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 "Ouch, huh….. Where am I???"  Sailor Jupiter scanned her surroundings as she held her hand on a wound that ran down her leg, that she had received from the creature she'd landed on when she fell from the sky.  At least that's what it felt like to her.  It would seem like a normal forest if it hadn't been for the prehistoric plants she'd seen; oh and the demons of course.  The sky was filled with an unnatural storm and what seemed to be a blood red rain flooded the sky.  Her fuka was drenched and her loss of blood was beginning to make her go cross-eyed.  She cursed as small demons made them selves known by jumping at her with their claws unfurled.  She hit several of them away but their numbers were growing and she was loosing blood faster now that she was fighting.  

**"Fists of the Mortal Flame!!"**

A black fire filled her dimming vision and the small demons scattered.  She didn't know when she had fallen to her knees but the familiar face she saw when she looked was a nice change to the strange place she had landed in.  She couldn't quite place the blurry image but she knew him, she knew she did.

That was the thought to run through her mind as her body finally gave into the blood-loss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"WAHHHHHHH!!!!!"

"You call yourself leader of the Senshi.  You are so pathetic!!"

"Lay off Raye."

"Well she is!!!"

"I hate to break up this little argument but where the hell are we!?!?!?"

"Nice choice of words Spirit Detective."

"Thank you."

Kurama started to snicker at Yusuke's naïve reply to the Light Warrior's comment, "As humorous as this discussion is becoming I have to agree with Yusuke."  Ryo nodded, the land seemed familiar but he couldn't place it.

Elowin scanned the area after helping her over-massed boyfriend to his feet.  She smiled, "You don't recognize it Wildfire?  We're in the Youja kai, well Kayura's part of it at least.  The Dynasty sure has changed hasn't it??"  The land had definitely changed, it was livelier.  There planets growing and living being, unlike when Talpa had been its ruler.

This new information didn't register to Hotaru at first as she helped her "parents" to their feet.  But it hit like a brick and she gasped letting loose her hold on Haruka's arm.  Said outer Senshi landed on her butt with an "ump."  Hotaru wheeled around to face Elowin with a mixed confusion and relief on her young face.  What she said next was mere mumbling but everyone heard her, "The man in my dreams said something about the Dynasty.  These must be the ones that defeated that Talpa-guy.  The first part of his prophecy came true so the creatures that attacked us were sent by Talpa's brother.  Now all I have to do is find the monk."  The Senshi were practically ready to pull out hair when Hotaru began this information flow but to the Ronins it filled in the last pieces of the puzzle.  

It was the last part of the puzzle piece that Kayura was concerned about.  A single tear slide unnoticed down her cheek, "Monk?  Did he tell you his name?"

Hotaru nodded, "He said he's name was Anubis.  He said I would understand when I found you and I do now, sort-of.  If he's dead, and I'm the guardian of Rebirth than only I can help him."  Hotaru had been more and more serious as she talked but she laughed now, "But I'm still a little foggy on every thing else."

(A.N. Insert Anime-style fall here. [KB- Edward, stop playing with my fic!!!!!!])

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The streets were overturned in fog.  A dense mist flowed soundlessly through the deserted city.  Tokyo seemed to be a ghost town that left no memory of its inhabitants. Botan floated above the fog scanning the city the same way she had been for hours.  The thick fog had engulfed the city as soon as the theater was attacked the humans that had fled the theater had disappeared minutes earlier than everyone else had.  

A shadowy figure coming through the mist caught Botan's eye and she lowered into the moister.  "Genkai, have you been able to find anyone."  The elderly woman sighed as she shook her head, "There is no one left for miles.  I've never seen anything like this before, not even in the Makai."

Botan felt hot tears welling in her eyes as she hung her head in defeat, "I hope their okay."  That was when a beautiful voice that seemed to be mixed with both laughter and despair reached their ears. 

"They are fine for the time being.  We can only hope Serenity and the others can free the mortals before Ammit destroys them completely."  The two women scanned the area searching for the source of the wisdom.  It was only then that they heard the taping of a cane-like object on the pavement.  Turning, they saw only a silhouette in the mist of a woman with long hair and huge wings leaning on a long staff.  The woman grew closer and closer before stepping out of the shadows.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'So his name is Hiei.'  

The water felt like freezing needles on her bruised skin but the shower seemed to be helping.  The youkai had definitely done a few numbers on her before the small Tantei had come along.  She had never really known him so it explained why she couldn't place him through her earlier blurred vision.  

Hiei had taken her to the Makaian leader Mukuro, his boss as far as she could tell.  'That's funny; I thought he worked for Koenma like the other Tantei.'   Mukuro thought that it would be wise for her to rest, clean off the blood from her body and cleanse her wounds, "There's no telling what diseases a human would be susceptible to here," she had said.  Hiei would take her to the portal that leads to the human world in the morning.

Lita could see the steam rising in the enclosed space but there seemed to be a breeze under it that turned the hot water into icy rain.  Her blood was boiling and her heart pounded in her rib cage.  Was it the heat of the water which she couldn't feel on her skin that was having this effect on her tired body; or was it her anger towards the creature that sent her to this desolate land in the first place.  Perhaps it was something completely unrelated, like the sudden appearance of the small fire demon that had, could she dare say, rescued her.  He didn't remind her at all of her old boyfriend but she was getting that same feeling from him.

She flushed at that last thought.  'Where did that come from??'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the confusion brought up at the mention of Anubis the group started following Kayura towards her castle.  Of course before they could start walking Sage had had his hands tied up trying to heal the major wounds in the group, Rowen's leg for example.  Sage was lagging a bit now and seemed to have used much of his energy.

"What's this guy's name again?"

"I don't know.  I told you everything Anubis told me.  Perhaps once I restore him to this world he can tell us."

"Perhaps."  Kurama walked up behind the bearer of Wildfire lost in deep thought but still able to mutter that one distinct word.  He broke out of his trance as the pace of the group increased, "The emperies seems to be distressed, she's moving faster than before."

Elowin quickened her pace to match theirs, "She normally controls the Youja that attacked us earlier.  If someone is controlling them from her castle she fears for the other Warlords."

"Aww, that's so sweet.  No one's ever worried about me before."  The group paused at the obnoxious tone that came from the bushes.  They didn't have to wait long to see what it was when the sound of someone being hit came through, along with a deeper voice's "Baka," and the first complaining.  In the end Dais stepped out of the leaves muttering about immature companions. He stopped before Kayura and bowed, "I'm sorry if you had you worried my liege.  We noticed that the Youja were thinner than usual but no one had been near the castle to my knowledge."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Setsuna leaned on Kuronue as she watched the river of time continue to change its course.  She sighed lightly and he brushed a strand of teal hair from his wife's eyes as she began to speak, "Ever since the dimensions collided time has gotten too off its original course.  Talpa's brother, Ammit, was never supposed to break free of his prison.  I only hope that the members of Serenity's court can correct my mistake."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soffia- Well it was ok other than the part with Kayura and the others.  It kinda drug there.

KB- Agreed…… it sucked.

Saceria- ~still leery about what happened 'last time'~ It, uh, wasn't that bad.

KB- WHAT DO YOU MEAN **THAT** BAD!?!?!?!?  ~drags out the mallet of DOOM and starts the "chase"~

Soffia- -.-U /not again……. / Well R+R people.  Please help us with KB's spelling problem that we mentioned earlier.  I'll see you later….. /Now where did I put the number for the ward????/


	5. The Dark Wind

Disclaimer: No owning of anything anime or otherwise.  I own original characters though.

KB- Okky, I know I've dragged a bit and left some people behind but I will use this chapter to try and correct those mistakes.

Soffia- KB still needs help with the spellings.

Saceria- R+R Please.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Reawakening"

Chapter Five: "The Dark wind"

By: Kuroi Bara no Twilight

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You are sure no one has been near the castle Dais??"  The autumn Warlord nodded and the last of the armor bears emerged from the bushes behind him.  

"We received a sign from Kona and sought out to find you."  Sekhmet said as he picked twigs out of his short, yet, think green locks.  Kale walked over to the emperies and bowed then turned to the other members of the group.  Laughing he smacked Yusuke on the back of the head, "Long time no see spirit detective."  

"Do you guys know each other?"  Kale turned to face Aerial.  It was Yusuke's turn to laugh, "Yeah, we helped rescue Kayura a few months ago."  

"Perhaps we should continue trying to find the monk."  The group turned to Michiru who had spoken up.  Her back was towards them and she seemed to be looking into the distance.  Haruka gasped as she caught sight of what her koi had seen.  

The sky was turning red with anger that appeared in the form of black lightening.  

"Yeah, looks like Tampa's brother is on his way."

With that said they turned and headed towards the castle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The woman who had spoken towards the two "Tantei" with such wisdom stepped out of the grey fog.  She was tall with long green hair and mix-matched dark-lavender and ruby red eyes.  She was dressed in the fuka of Sailor Pluto and had large bat youkai wings on her back.

"Have I seen you before??"  The woman giggled at the Grim Reaper's question.

"Yes actually.  It's only been a few weeks and you have already forgotten me.  I was there when Akumahi kidnapped you remember.  My name is Kristireihina, of just 'Hina for short.  I'm Setsuna's daughter."

"Then perhaps you can tell us where everyone is??"  The elderly physic stared at the tall Neo-Senshi.  "Yes, in fact you two are the only ones left to save all the people that were once in this city."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It's good to see that you're feeling better."

Lita smiled as she walked into the chamber room of Mukuro's fortress.  The said leader sat on a large pillow in the center of the room smiling back at her.  Mukuro sat up and put on a serious face as she looked the tall Senshi over, "What are you doing in the Makai anyway."

"It's a long story, I was fighting those things and I just seemed to fall from the sky here.  I don't know what happened."

"It doesn't seem like such a long story to me but why don't you start from the beginning."  Lita nodded and took a seat in a chair that the ruler motioned to.

Neither noticed a pair of crimson eyes watching from the doorway as Lita began retelling her day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Now where do all of you think that you are going??"  A loud voice was heard coming from behind the twenty four warriors.  

They censed running as a bolt of black lightening lit the visage of their visitor.  A tall man with short light blue hair stood at the top of a cliff that no one had noticed before.  The red of the sky almost swallowed his trench coat and pants, both of which were black; his chest was exposed behind the large coat.  "Did you think that once you defeated the siblings you had defeated all of master Ammit's forces??  Well think again; the name's Kazeyami and fighting the assassin siblings will seem like taking candy from children once you fight me."

Everyone took fighting stances but Kazeyami just started laughing, "We're not going to fight for some time now.  But don't think I'm going to left you all work together to defeat my leader."  He smiled. Lifting his right hand he pointed at Serena, and Darien; his hand glowed black and they, along with Ryo and Cye who were standing closest to them seemed to be engulfed in dark wind and disappeared.  Raye ran to where her leader had been standing seconds before.  Kazeyami pointed again and Kayura, Raye and the two older outer Senshi disappeared in the same fashion.  Kurama pulled out the Rose Whip and Kuwabara called on the Rei-Ken the later jumping at the demon above them.  Kazeyami pointed at him and Kuwabara, Kurama, Seiya and Kento all vanished.  

"He knows we aren't as strong if we're separated."  Kazeyami smiled at the Bearer of Strata's words, "Very perceptive of you Rowen of Strata."  Right before Rowen, Sage, Mina and Kale disappeared.  Sekhmet drew a sword just before he, Dais, Amy and Taiki were relocated.  

"There now those are much better odds.  Go ahead; see how well you fair getting to the castle much less in finding a way to release Anubis from his prison."  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(A.N. Just in case you are confused on who went where here's a list:

Serena, Darien, Ryo + Cye

Kayura, Raye, Haruka + Michiru

Kuwabara, Kurama, Seiya + Kento

Rowen, Sage, Mina + Kale 

Amy, Taiki, Sekhmet + Dais

Hotaru, Yusuke, Elowin, + Yaten)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In a dark room there was but a single ray of dim light falling on a throne at the head of the room.  On the throne sat a tall man that the light didn't touch.  It was as if the light was afraid to illuminate his face.  A whirlwind of darkness appeared before the man and Kazeyami appeared in its place.  He bowed, "Master Ammit."  

A loud booming voice filled the room and the shadow surrounding the man on the throne shifted slightly, "Kazeyami, the dark wind, you serve me well as always.  They have been scattered to the wind and now your darkness will consume them.  Only my brother's once loyal Warlord Anubis knows how to stop me but the girl will never reach him.  You will make sure of that."  

Kazeyami nodded, "Of course master.  I will not fail you like Akumahi and the others have.  Serenity will tremble at you feet soon enough."  With that he disappeared the same way he had entered.

Ammit stood, the shadows following his movements, "I must remember to thank you Pluto, for making all of this possible so long ago.  Now I will have my revenge on Serenity for sealing me in that void by destroying her daughter.  The princess is not as powerful as her mother; the Ronins are not a part of her court like they were before the earth was young.  Only if they pledge their power to her can she defeat me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

KB- Oh more cliffy.  I'm sorry about this being so short.

Soffia- Please R+R and check out the other stories in KB's series.  There is a section for them on her website with a better description that we have offered here.


End file.
